ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Labrys
How Labrys joined the Tourney Labrys was originally Unit #031, one of the many models of Anti-Shadow Weapons created by the Kirijo Group to gather test data on Yakushima. Due to her larger than usual Plume of Dusk, #031 began showing signs of emotion upon activation and developed her ego at a quicker rate than the other units. In between being forced to kill her sister units for combat data and inheriting their memories, #031 and the other units were let outside to mingle amongst themselves. Here, #031 meets and befriends Unit #024, an older unit who was more emotionally developed than the others, who serves as #031's only friend alongside Snowy, a white dog that #024 found and cared for. Eventually, #031 is dubbed "Fifth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Labrys" and is ordered to destroy the other units in an attempt to bring out her Persona through mental stress, despite Labrys' protests. Prior to this, #024 told Labrys about her personal goal to find a certain someone, and gave Labrys an archive with orders that she was not to open it until it was all over. Labrys is eventually forced to fight #024, but her attempts to disarm her and spare her life are thwarted when the scientists directly hijack #024's body and force Labrys to kill her. Labrys inherits #024's memories and notices an unusual voice, later revealed by #024's archive to be the girl whose personality was used as the basis of the personality of the early Anti-Shadow Weapons, and that #024 wanted to meet her and thank her for loving them. Labrys attempts to fight her way out of the facility and escape the island, but only manages to make it to the pier on the beach. Seeing the ocean for the first time, Labrys makes a wish that one of her successors would stand on this pier and find the person they are searching for, and that they would be able to go where she could not. Labrys is captured and deactivated, but like her sisters, her memory was transferred to all later units, such as Aigis. 13 years later, Labrys would be rediscovered by the Kirijo Group under Mitsuru Kirijo, though after receiving Labrys' "container" from Yakushima, the plane Mitsuru was on was hijacked and Labrys was stolen and taken to Inaba, where she was thrown into the TV. During this time, Labrys dreams of the ill girl she and #024 wanted to meet, and from her gets the idea of becoming a student council president. A voice appears in Labrys' head and shows her an image of Yasogami High School, offering her the chance to go to school and be the student council president. Labrys is brainwashed into thinking that she is the human student council president and that the school she is in is the real Yasogami High School. In reality, the fake school and the Midnight Arena are actually Labrys' dungeon in the TV World, created by her desire to be understood and accepted as a normal girl and her trauma over being forced to kill her fellow Anti-Shadow Weapons. This caused her dungeon to take the form of Yasogami High School and the P-1 Grand Prix, and allowed her to become the president of the student council of the fake school. She runs into Elizabeth, who attempts to open Labrys' eyes to the truth, and while Labrys fights her off, she is haunted by her words and is reminded of her promise to #024. Once the other Persona users arrive in the Arena and start causing a ruckus, Labrys attempts to stop them, but to no avail. Eventually, Mitsuru and Aigis realize who she is, but she is captured by "General Teddie," actually her Shadow, who goads her into rejecting it. After the Shadow is defeated by the player, Labrys accepts her flaws with the help of both the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation Team and receives her own Persona, Ariadne. Despite the incident being seemingly resolved, Labrys' mind is suddenly hacked for a moment by the human culprit outside the TV, and is controlled by the culprit/ordered by the Malevolent Entity to attack the player, before being freed by either Fuuka or the player fighting off Labrys. Afterwards, Labrys joins with her sister Aigis and the Shadow Operatives, vowing to find whoever did this to her and the others, though she and Aigis also vow to find the girl she and #024 wished to meet. Aigis also reveals that Labrys' wish came true as Aigis met the hero of Persona 3 on the same pier, being able to leave the island. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her Labrys axe beside her. After the announcer calls her name Labrys swings her axe two times and shoots a chain-knuckle as the camera zooms saying "Time For some educational discipline!" Special Moves Chain Knuckle (Neutral) Labrys shoots one of her chain-attached hands at her opponent. If the thumb pad is moved forward after the attack hits, Labrys can use Winch Dash to move to her opponent's location. And if B or A is pressed after that, Labrys will swing her axe in a circle to hit her opponent. Guillotine Axe (Side) Labrys swings her axe in circles two times, knocking her opponent into the ground. Guillotine Aerial (Up) Labrys jumps high then slams her axe down hard to ground her opponent. Weaver's Art: Sword (Down) Ariadne is summoned and she sends a bit of energy down. If then shoots a spear upward. If struck, the opponent is then hit by six more spears. Weaver's Art: Breaking Wheel (Hyper Smash) Labrys summons Ariadne who summons three magic red buzzsaws to skewer the opponent 18 times. Weaver's Art: inquisition (Final Smash) Labrys calls "Ariadne!" who sends a spark of red energy forward. If it hits, it traps the opponent in a red web. Labrys then throws her axe out, before attaching the axe to her chain hand and lashing it on the panicking opponent. After enough hits, Labrys raises her axe saying "I've had it with you!" When the opponent opens his/her eyes, Labrys finishes with "You're DONE!" and uses the axe to cut the opponent in two with a Star KO cry, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Labrys holds a hand on her axe saying 'i'm seriously gonna beat you." #Labrys swings her axe down saying 'Wanna beatin'?!" scaring off some enemies soldiers in the process. #Labrys throws her axe up saying "I win!" The axe then becomes her jet pack as she continues "Well, see ya later." and flies away. On-Screen Appearance Labrys runs to her point and charges her axe saying "No way am I losing against you." Trivia *Labrys' rival is the masked club-wielding Oni demon who was once an Outworld warlord, Drahmin. *Labrys shares her English voice actress with Amy Rose, No, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Rose Bernstein, Zhang Chunhua, Chizuru Kagura, Kolin, Hinako Shijou, Jun Kazama, Marrow, Kasha Imhoff (in the Ideon), Houndoom, Johnny Abatti, the Tower Dragon, Yami, Luxray, Cosplayer Kyoko, Pullum Purna, Karenbana and Berthier. *Labrys shares her Japanese voice actress with Kirino Kosaka and Rockn. *Labrys shares her French voice actress with Sombra. *Labrys shares her German voice actress with Haman Karn (in the Qubeley), Widowmaker, Eve Moneypenny Aayla Secura, Oboro and O-Ren Ishii. *Labrys shares her Arabic voice actress with Laegrinna and Feli. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters